


Abnormal

by MikaDiamond95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Sex, Double Penetration, Gore, M/M, NFSW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R18, Tentacles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP tentang dimana seorang prajurit angkasa bernama Eren Jaeger baru direkrut ke dalam pesawat luar angkasa yang terkenal bernama Recon Corps, tidak diduga kapal yang ia idamkan dan juga seseorang yang ia kagumi itu bukanlah yang seperti ia harapkan, ketika suatu alien menyerang kapal mereka...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aratte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/gifts).



> Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Aratte x3   
> dan juga kepada teman - teman yang senang dengan genre hardcore seperti ini xD   
> jgn lupa ini full pwp yah :3 Hope ya enjoy this (y)

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**

Abnormal

_Levi x Eren_

**Warning : R18, FutureAU, Spaceship, NSFW, Alien/Beast play, Non con, Bit Gore, Tentacles, Double Penetration.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

 

Di jaman dimana manusia bebas berpergian antar bima sakti yang tiada batas, perbedaan kecepatan cahaya tidak menjadi masalah, manusia yang memiliki teknologi sangat maju tidak memiliki rasa takut. Tapi situasi berubah ketika kapal angkasamu di invasi oleh makhluk alien, ya , makhluk asing yang menepati planet di galaksi berbeda, harusnya manusia bisa antisipasi, bisa mengatasi masalah ini, kecuali untuk alien yang satu ini.

Di roket yang memiliki tulisan "Recon Corps Roket" ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari petualangnya di galaksi sebelah, kini mereka kemasukan penyusup.

"Ugh..." Seorang prajurit dengan jubah hitam dan kemeja merahnya berjalan menuju kokpit, logo di pundak kanannya menandakan ia anak baru dikapalnya, para prajurit yang ingin menjadi pasukan luar angkasa harus melewati sekolah militer dibumi, ia berhasil masuk ke roket me-legenda ini.

Ia bernama Eren Jaeger, masuk 10 lulusan terbaik di angkatannya, impiannya yang ingin menjadi salah satu anggota Recon corps kini terkabul, baru terbiasa di luar bumi setelah satu bulan, roket angkatan baru menjemput roket pusat untuk bertemu para pemimpin di Recon dan juga menjalankan misi pertama mereka.

Roket pusat itu terjebak di Galaksi yang berbentuk sungai, para manusia menamainya "River Galaxy". Entah Eren beruntung apa sial, misi yang ia jalankan sekarang menyangkut penyusupan alien, karena alien yang dimaksud disini adalah makhluk yang belum dikenal oleh kaum manusia, alhasil mereka tidak tahu bentuk seperti apa, dan lebih parahnya lagi , alien itu bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

 Pintu geser otomatis dilapisi metal anti peluru terbuka ketika pemuda berumur 17 tahun ini berjalan mendekat, terlihat tiga orang dewasa berdiri di tengah ruang kokpit, oh, Eren mengenal mereka.

Erwin Smith, Komandan di kapal ini, menjabat selama 10 tahun dan ia merupakan manusia yang bisa bernegoisasi dengan alien, katanya. Hanji Zoe, berpangkat Mayor dan bekerja sebagai ilmuwan, salah satu ilmuwan yang hapal dengan species luar angkasa dan tergila - gila dengan eksperimen. Satunya lagi, Kapten Levi, tidak diketahui nama belakangnya, ia muncul sebagai anggota 5 tahun yang lalu, dan ialah sosok yang dikagumi oleh Eren semenjak kecil, sang prajurit terkuat.

"Saya, Eren Jaeger, perwakilan dari angkatan 104, datang membawa kabar." Ujarnya dengan suara lantang, ketiga orang ini menatapnya. Deg. Jantungnya berdetak ketika merasakan manik kelabu itu.

"Selamat datang, Kadet Jaeger, kalau tidak salah, kau diutus untuk menjadi Leader di angkatanmu, hm?" Sang komandan masih sibuk dengan berkasnya, meski nadanya ramah , raut di wajahnya menandakan kondisi kapal mereka tidak baik.

Hanji langsung melesat mendekati Eren, mengenggam kedua tangannya. "Halo anak manis!! Namaku Hanji, Mayor dan juga salah satu ilmuwan di sini!! Salam kenal!!" Eren yang tak terbiasa menghadapi atasannya yang kelewat nyentrik ini , ia berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin. "Akhirnya ada daun muda dikapal ini, bosan setiap hari melihat para bapak - bapak tua itu yang kelewatan cuek dan jomb-"

"Hanji, balik ke labmu, atau kulemparkan ke luar angkasa." Suara berat itu membuat bulu kuduk Eren merinding, ia tidak pernah mendengar suara idolanya sebelumnya. Tatapan manik onix itu membuat Hanji mundur, ia menepuk pundak Eren berbisik. 'Hati - hati, nanti kamu dibawa kabur.

 

Sesuai dugaan ilmuwan itu, Levi menghampirinya, Eren tetap berada di posisinya, menahan degupan kencangnya, ia harus terlihat baik didepannya atau didepak keluar dari kapal ini. "Hmm.... tidak buruk." Komentar Levi setelah melihat Eren dari atas sampai bawah, seperti sedang menilai anak buah barunya atau.. menilai calon istri? Eren menelan ludah ketika tangan pucat itu mulai menyentuh kulit lehernya yang terekspos karena ia tidak memakai jubah lengkap, tangan dingin itu memberi desiran aneh di tubuhnya, apa ini?

"Levi, kita harus mendiskusikan masalah ini sekarang," Terlihat wajah Erwin yang serius plus berkeringat, seperti tak suka dengan sikap Levi yang bermain - main, Eren menghela nafas lega ketika Levi mendecih dan berjalan menjauh.

Eren tak tahu dirinya sedang diincar oleh sesuatu.

* * *

 Setelah di jelaskan dan diberi perlengkapan senjata yang lengkap oleh Hanji, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang observer, dilantai paling atas dengan kubah transparan, mereka bisa melihat gambaran galaksi. 

"Perhatian semua!" Suara lantang Erwin menggema di ruangan itu, para anak buah yang bergosip ria diam sesaat. “Kita kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang di kapal kita, tapi ingatlah, janganlah panik dan ikuti komando saya, para mekanis dan ilmuwan ikuti Hanji ke ruang darurat didekat labotarium, para prajurit yang ditugaskan menjaga kapal ini ikuti saya dan Kapten Levi.” Semua orang menyutujui keputusan komandannya, para prajurit berseragam merah hitam mengikuti Komandan yang berbalut jubah biru ke tempat penyimpanan senjata.

Di roket Recon Corps yang berbentuk burung mengepakan sayap, sayap yang berwarna hitam adalah kargo yang berisi peralatan dan senjata untuk ekspedisi, sayap putih untuk ruangan istirahat penumpang dan juga labotarium

Eren yang hafal seluk beluk ruangan Recon Corps di luar kepala mengikuti komandannya dengan antusias, tidak sadar mata kaptennya menangkap manik berkilaunya. Dikabarkan ada sesuatu yang menyusup diantara senjata buatan manusia, bisa berbahaya kalau alien bisa menganalisis senjata mereka, maka dari itu mereka mengamankan lokasi tersebut.

Pintu terbuka ketika digesek ID card di kuncinya, prajurit berjumlah 30 orang memasuki ruangan dengan senjata laser, Eren menurunkan deru nafasnya, dibalik helm armornya, ia bisa melihat dari jarak jauh, tidak ada tanda – tanda asing di dekat pintu keluar.

'Aman....' Mereka mulai menyebar, berjalan mngendap – endap diantara rak yang berisi senjata api dan laser disusun secara nama, mereka tidak menemukan gerak gerik aneh sampai seseorang melihat sesuatu.

_ 'Komandan! Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di rak A-13!' _

'Ok, periksa lebih dekat.' Perintah Erwin lewat mikrofon wirelessnya.

_'Siap-AAAARGH!!' _

**ZAAAAPP!**

Saat suara laser diletuskan, keadaan berubah menjadi sangat kacau.

* * *

**48 jam kemudian....**

Suasana di kapal yang tengah berjalan menuju kampung halaman pun jadi kacau, Recon Corps menjadi medan pertempuran antara para prajurit yang ingin bertahan hidup dengan makhluk asing yang menginvasi kapal ini.

Eren, satu – satunya prajurit tersisa yang sedang bersembunyi di sayap putih sibuk menyiapkan senjata yang tersisa, ia tidak bisa menghitung berapa prajurit yang sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhir ketika mencoba menangkap atau membunuh maklhuk asing itu.

**JDEEER!**

Pintu metal yang menghalangi jalan monster itu kini terpental oleh tentakel yang dimiliki alien itu, ya, alien itu memiliki beberapa tentakel yang semakin banyak kalau dibunuh, sang komandan dan kapten berpisah 'Sial! Maklhuk keparat! Akan kubunuh kau!' Eren keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, berguling dan melancarkan senjata api kuno, ia menduga maklhuk itu tidak akan bertahan kalau ditembak oleh senjata buatan manusia jaman dulu.

**DOOOR DOOOR DOOR!**

“Khhh!!” Satu tentakelnya sukses terpotong dari sumbernya, tembakannya tidak mengenai sumber para tentakel itu, tapi Eren tersenyum, makhluk itu tidak bisa generasi dengan peluru kuno. Tak diduga, tentakel terpisah itu dapat bergerak sendiri seperti cicak dan merayap kebadannya. “AAARGH! Lepaskan, Ugh!” Tentakel itu basah dan licin, susah ditangkap oleh tangan Eren yang sudah berlumuran darah.

**DOOOR!**

Satu peluru melumpuhkan tentakel itu, Eren langsung menginjaknya sampai tak tersisa, Ia melihat asal peluru itu diluncurkan, rupanya Komanda Erwin. “Komandan!” Eren hendak menghampiri pria pirang yang sudah terluka itu, tapi komandannya memberi perintah untuk tidak mendekat, ia merasa sesuatu dibelakangnya.

“Jangan, Eren!”

“Kenapa, Koman-”

**JLEB**

Satu tusukan berasal dari monster tentakel itu menembus pundaknya, Komandan Erwin jatuh terkulai di lantai yang berlumuran darah, entah ia masih hidup apa tidak, pikiran Eren tak fokus ketika melihat asal maklhuk bejat itu. Dialah Kapten Levi.

“K-Kapten?” Eren tak percaya apa yang ia lihat didepannya, seseorang yang menjadi motivasinya menjadi prajurit luar angkasa dengan nyawa taruhannya ternyata alien yang menyebabkan bencana di kapal legenda ini.

“Tidak kusangka bocah sepertimu selamat, pilihanku memang tidak pernah salah,” Levi menyeringai lebar.

“Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa anda yang-”

“Hadapi kenyataan bocah, alien yang menyebabkan ini semua adalah...aku...”

Asap yang bocor dari pipa – pipa kini menipis, Eren bisa melihat Levi lebih jelas, tentakel itu berasal dari punggungnya dan juga dari beberapa goresan luka di lengan dan juga di bagian kakinya, sungguh penampilan yang membuat perutnya mual. “B-Bohong!” Eren tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, ia harus melawan seseorang yang ia kagumi.

Levi berjalan mendekat sambil menyeringai, ia geser tubuh Erwin dengan tentakelnya, menatap 'mangsa'nya dengan intens. Merasakan bahaya mendekat, Eren memutuskan untuk kabur daripada tertangkap, sayangnya kecepatan berlarinya kalah cepat dengan tentakel yang licin itu.

'Sial-' “AAARGH!” Kedua kakinya dililit oleh tentakel yang menggelisahkan, rasa kenyal dan basah itu sangat tidak nyaman, ia mencoba memberontak dengan menendang tentakel berwarna hijau itu, tidak ada reaksi, Levi berjalan semakin dekat. “L-Lepaskan! Apa maumu!?” Eren menatap kesal kepada mantan idolanya ini, dirinya mulai merasa kan rasa kesal dan benci ketika melihat wajahnya, wajahnya seperti villain di film – film.

“Hoh..” Levi menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat emosi marah dan benci yang terpencar di matanya, membuatnya bergairah. Kedua tentakel itu menarik Eren dengan kasar, mengangkat badannya, membuat Eren terbalik karena gravitasi buatan manusia didalam kapal. Levi menatap Eren lekat - lekat, persis seperti tatapan pertama kali mereka bertemu, Eren menyeringit dahinya karena ia tak nyaman dirinya ditatapi bagaikan badannya ditelenjanginya.

"Kau agak sedikit kotor, mungkin harus dibersihkan..." Gumamnya sambil memangut - mangut. "Diam, kau keparat-uugh!" Tentakel ketiga mengelilingi lehernya dan mulai mencekik, Levi mengusap bibir ranum itu. "Aku ingin tahu apakah kau bisa bertahan lama dengan 'kemampuan,ku?" Ia menyungging senyum licik.

Kesadaran Eren mulai kabur ketika Levi menyemprot gas didepan mukanya.

* * *

 

Ketika Eren tersadar, ia berada diruangan yang serba putih, kedua tangannya dililit oleh tentakel yang sama, plus kedua kakinya juga, menyadari wangi windex di badannya, ia terkejut ketika pakaiannya berubah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa wangi dan segar.

"Kau baru saja kumandikan dengan gas mandi dan disinfektikan di kamar mandi, kau jauh lebih baik seperti ini" Suara bariton ini membuatnya bangun sepenuhnya. Levi duduk dikursi putih, beberapa tentakel keluar dari punggungnya, ia mengadah kepalanya diatas kepalan tangannya. Eren tak waspada dengan tiga tentakel yang bebas disekitarnya, tahu - tahu satu dari mereka menyelinap kedalam kemeja merahnya yang kebetulan dua kancing diatas lepas.

"Hengh!" Merasa sesuatu aneh saat tentakel itu tak sengaja menyenggol tonjolan di balik fabrik itu, ia menahan desahannya, tak tahu telinga Levi setajam kekelawar, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. Musuh semakin mendekat, Eren mulai panik, ia menggeliat dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakan tangannya dari lilitan Levi, tidak bergeming, kakinya pun juga sama. Yang ada tentakel yang berada didalam bajunya semakin meraja rela, putingnya mulai dililit.

"Gah!" Eren merasa tersengat, Levi berhenti berjalan , menyeringai dan melempar kan pisau kecil ke dekatnya, satu tentakel sengaja dilepas, tangan kiri Eren bebas dan ia mengambil pisau yang menancap di samping telinganya. Ia langsung menyerang ketika Levi menjulur tangan kanannya.

"Hiyaaaa!!" Set. Pisau itu membuat goresan di tengah telapak tangan Levi, darah pun mengalir keluar, tapi Eren tidak mengantisipasi 'hal' itu.

 **Sleppp**. Tentakel berukuran tebal keluar dari tangannya dan meninju wajah Eren, Eren menabrak dinding dan tangannya kembali dililit, pisau kecil itu ditendang jauh oleh Levi. "Kau pikir kau bisa menyerangku, hum?" Tentakel hijau pekat itu menjulur keluar, mendekati wajah Eren. "Dengan kondisi seperti ini, sebaiknya kau tunduk kepadaku, bocah."

Eren menatapnya dengan amarah yang membara, Levi semakin bernafsu menggodanya, ia arahkan tentakel itu ke dekar bibirnya. Eren menutup rapat - rapat mulutnya ketika merasakan benda dingin nan bulat menepuk pipinya, ia tahu Levi sengaja menggodanya. "Jangan diam saja, bocah manis," Goda Levi , perlahan tentakel itu mulai basah dan kini menjalar di lehernya.

"Apa maumu? Kau mau membunuhku, kan?" Tantang Eren yang salah mengartikan gerakan Levi, Levi memang ingin menyiksanya, tapi bukan membunuhnya setelah itu. "Hoho, kau terlalu sayang mati karena misi pertamamu, kau masih memiliki 'misi' lain," Eren bingung dengan maksud perkataan Levi tadi, ia buka suara lagi. "Maksudnya-Hmmfph!!" Tentakel yang sedang melingkar di lehernya kini masuk tepat saat Eren membuka mulut, tentakel itu cukup muat di mulutnya meski ukurannya hampir sama dengan dildo.

Eren tersedak ketika tentakel itu menyerobot masuk, hampir mengenai kerongkongannya, Eren yang hampir meneteskan air matanya menatap Levi dengan bengis, oh, Levi sangat suka ekspresi itu.

"Kenapa, Eren? Belum pernah barang sebesar ini berada dimulutmu?" Goda Levi yang menghampiri Eren, ia gerakan tentakel itu maju mundur, otomatis tentakel itu bergerak mengenai langit - langit, giginya, dan juga lidahnya. Merasa sangat tak nyaman, Eren berniat menggigit tentakel itu, tapi ia lupa tentakel satunya yang sedang menuju barang privatnya, tentakel itu membuka celananya dan masuk kedalam celanannya.

"Hmmfnghh!!" Ia terkejut karena lengah mengawasi tentakel satunya, barang privasi kini juga dililit oleh tentakel yang berukuran tipis dan menggesekan dengan cara aneh. Levi menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi imut dari Eren, tak menyangka pemuda didepan ini sesensitif orang perjaka, atau memang ia?

"Baru pertama kali disentuh orang lain, huh?" Bisik Levi dengan seduktif di telinganya, kini bergantian tangan dinginnya yang menyentuhnya, Eren yang merasa sedikit familiar dengan kulit dinginnya berdesir aneh ketika disentuh dengan lembut. Lalu Levi mulai mengocok milik Eren dengan kencang ketika merasa benda itu mulai mengeras.

"Kau suka, huh? Disentuh seperti ini?" Deru nafas Levi didaun telinganya membuat ia berdegup kencang, ditambah sodokan paksa si mulutnya, rasa sakit mulai membekas dikulitnya, tubuhnya tidak menurut untuk melawan karena dikunci oleh tentakel - tentakel jahanam itu.

"He-hemmmfghh!" Omongan Eren tak terdengar keras, suaranya tertelan dengan tentakel dimulutnya. Rasa ingin melepas sesuatu di anggota badan bawahnya mulai terasa ketika sentuhan Levi semakin kencang, tentakel tebal itu ia tarik, disambut bibir Levi. "Mnghh!" Eren yang berusaha menolak dan mengisi pasokan oksigen tertunda karena invasi bibir Levi, ia mencium dengan panas, tak menyisakan oksigen untuk Eren. Ia mengulum bibir ranum itu sampai salivanya melekat, lalu mulai memasukan lidahnya dengan lihai.

Eren didalam posisi yang sulit, separuh badannya dikuasai suatu perasaan yang aneh, sedangkan otaknya tak menginjinkan satu anggota badan Levi masuk kedalam dirinya, tanpa pertahanan, lidah iblis itu masuk dengan cepat, bergerak secara sensual ke seluruh penjuru mulutnya sampai beradu dengan milik Eren. 'Hengh-Enyah kau! Kkh!' Umpat Eren dalam hati, ia dorong balik lidah jahanam itu, tapi apa daya Eren yang ditipu, Levi semakin senang Eren membalas jilatannya. Pergulatan lidah diakhiri oleh kemenangan Levi yang ditandai desahan Eren.

"Hmngh-Ahhfmm" Eren tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi ketika miliknya mendekati klimaks, Levi semakin gemar menggodanya, menarik lidah Eren dan mengusap bagian ujung kepalanya. "Aahfmm-Haaaff!!"

**SPLURT.**

Cairan pertama keluar.

Levi menarik lidahnya kembali, dan juga tangannya yang susah berlumuran cairan putih milik Eren. Eren membuang muka, malu dan jengkel menjadi satu.

"Not bad..." Puji Levi, ia memerintah salah satu tentakelnya memencet tombol touch screen di dinding, otomatis satu tempat tidur berseprai serba putih muncul di samping mereka. Eren mendapat firasat buruk.

"Nah, mari kita berpindah tempat," Levi mengangkat pemuda yang beratnya tak lebih dari dia dan menaruhnya dengan posisi baru, tengkurap. "Tunggu dulu!" Ujar Eren sambil berwajah horror, dengan santai Levi menaiki kasur tanpa sepatu, duduk bersila didepan wajah Eren.

"Hm? Apa, bocah?" Levi siap meladeni pertanyaan bodoh darinya.

"Misi lain maksudmu...adalah ini?" Tanyanya sepelan mungkin, Levi mengangguk pelan.

"J-jadi kau tidak bermaksud membunuhku..tapi-"

"Menidurimu? Iya, kau dipilih sebagai 'pasangan'ku," Potong Levi secepatnya, miliknya sudah mulai gatal didalam balutan celana berbahan kulit.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa saya!?" Levi menghela nafas, sesi tanya jawab ini akan menjadi panjang.

"Aku memilihmu ketika melihatmu saat sedang masa pelatihan di Maria Militer School, sudah diputuskan kau akan bekerja disini sebagai 'milikku', tapi Erwin tidak setuju dengan ide ini, Tch, makanya aku memberontak dan membuat di kapal ini kacau-"

"Jadi soal alien itu-"

"Alien itu adalah aku, aku dipelihara oleh dua tower mereka sebagai bahan percobaan, dan mereka memberiku gelar supaya tidak dicurigai oleh Pemerintah pusat, hanya mereka yang tahu."

Kepala Eren mulai pusing karena hal rumit yang berupa fakta baru saja dikemukakan, jadi selama ini dia mengidola alien? Padahal ia sangat membenci alien karena maklhuk itu membunuh kedua orang tuanya yang bekerja sebagai ilmuwan. "Jadi, tadi darimana? Ohya, ada suatu hal yang harus kau lakukan," Levi membuka resleting celananya, Plop. Miliknya yang lebih besar dari tentakel mana pun mencuat keluar dengan bangganya.

"Puaskan 'adik'ku yang satu ini," Levi menyeringai.

Ekspresi Eren horror saat melihat ukuran itu, tapi ia tetap menatap Levi dengan benci.

"Aku tidak akan menuruti kata - katamu!" Sanggah Eren, masih punya nyali untuk melawan. Tak ada perlawanan kata, eratan tentakel itu semakin kencang. "Ghh!" Eren mulai nyeri kesakitan, dua tentakel tipis berwarna hijau muda menyusup lewat bawah dan mulai mencubit kedua putingnya.

"Ahhgnn!" Eren menggertak giginya, menahan segala desahan terlarang dari mulutnya, tapi tekadnya hancur ketika tentakel tipis yang ketiga kini melilit barang miliknya, memberi pijitan yang membuatnya mengeras lagi. "S-sialan!" Umpat Eren.

Levi mengusap miliknya sedikit sambil memanggil namanya, menggodanya secara mental, Eren berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh, tapi rencana Levi tidak hanya itu saja... Satu tentakel yang ukurannya hampir menyaingi milik Levi kini menarik celananya, mengekspos dua bongkahan daging yang kenyal dan menggoda itu di depan Levi.

"Masih keras kepala, hm? Mau keperjakaanmu diambil oleh dua anakku?" Desis Levi.

Tentakel yang sudah berlendir didepannya kini mengusap permukaan didekat lubang yang berbentuk cincin kecil itu, Eren menelan ludah, harga dirinya akan hancur, tentakel tebal itu kini mulai memasuki lubangnya, pelan tapi menyakitkan, selicin apapun. Merasa separuh tentakel itu masuk kedalam jalur anusnya, desahan mulai terdengar dari bibir Eren, meski sudah ditahan mati - matian.

Merasakan kerapatan Eren yang tiada batasnya membuat milik Levi semakin mengeras, bahkan cairan pre-cum keluar, tentakel itu terus mengeluarkan minyak dari kulitnya, ia bergerak secara vertikal untuk melemaskan otot - otot dalam itu. "Hmnrgh-Aaargh!" Eren merasakan kesakitan dan nikmat dalam waktu yang sama, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Levi yang tak sabaran menyuruh satu tentakel lagi untuk memasuki Eren. Iai bisa merasakan tentakel satu lagi mencoba masuk dengan menarik lubangnya keatas, rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang badannya.

"Arggh-Aahhn! Aku menyerah!" Eren menundukan wajahnya yang lelah menahan sakit, ia pasrah kepada Levi untuk sementara. "Give up, already?" Ledek Levi, ia menarik satu tentakel itu, membuat Eren bernafas lega sedikit, nafasnya tertahan ketika sesuatu yang lebih menjijikan dari tentakel itu menempel di pipinya.

"Hisap, Eren," pemuda itu membuka mulut dengan berat hati, membiarkan mulutnya dipenuhi oleh Levi lagi, Eren mulai merapatkan bibirnya, membiarkan saliva membanjiri kulit luarnya.

"Hngh, iya, seperti itu, terus, Eren-Uhn," Geram Levi yang merasakan hangat tiada batas dari mulut Eren, himpitan mulutnya membuatnya semakin keras, Eren kesulitan untuk melahap miliknya sampai ujung karena kebesaran, tapi Levi tetap memaksa. "Terus, Eren, jangan berhenti, Hnn," Perintah Levi sambil menarik wajah Eren, Eren berusaha bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo biasa untuk memuaskannya.

Semakin cepat, semakin baik, Eren menaikkan tempo blow jobnya, membuat Levi puas, dan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bokongnya. Ah, rupanya tentakel yang tadi belum meninggalkan liang anusnya, malah bergerak mengikuti tempo Eren. "Hmnffghh!!" Eren yang berusaha protes diacuhkan oleh Levi, malah ia menarik rambut Eren untuk mengulum miliknya sampai keujung, Eren hampir tersedak.

"Lanjutkan, Eren,Hnghh" Ujarnya diantara geram kenikmatannya, Mau tidak mau Eren mempercepat hisapannya, sesekali menjilati bagian kepalanya dan kembalo menghisap. Bagian bawah Eren mulai berdenyut, rupanya miliknya mulai berdiri karena gesekan licin didalam bokongnya.

"Ah, terus, Eren, terus, Hnn,"

"Hmngfhh, Hmmnfgh!!"

**SPLURT.**

Kedua batang pria itu meluncurkan cairan hangatnya, milik Eren membasahi seprai, milik Levi memenuhi kerongkongannya Eren. Levi tidak mencabut miliknya sampai ia telan. Gulp. "Bocah pintar," Puji Levi sambil mengelus gumpalan rambut coklat dan mencabut miliknya, Eren ingin sekali memuntahkan cairan alien itu. Tak sempat melawan karena tubuh lemas akibat disentuh bagian vitalnya, badannya diangkat dengan mudah , diganti posisi missionary.

"Ap-Apa ini!?" Eren mulai memberontak dengan sia - sia, kini Levi berada diatasnya. "Hmm? Kau tahukan apa tugas utamamu diatas kasur?" Eren memutar otak dan tidak dapat menjawab. Levi mendengus dan mulai beraksi.

"Ahh-Apa yang- Jangan sentuh!" Eren bereaksi ketika merasakan lidah yang sudah mengalahkannya telak kini bermain di putingnnya.

"Khhhrr!" Gigitan Levi memberinya rasa sakit yang menyetrum di setiap bagian tubuhnya di gigit, terutama di dadanya.

"L-lepaskan! A-aagh!" Merasakan kulit dingin itu berada diantara kakinya tanpa celana membuatnya merinding, apalagi setelah merasakan lidahnya yang basah dankini giginya yang tajam, tubuhnya habis dimakan sana - sini.

Levi menjilat bibirnya yang penuh darah itu sambil menyeringai lebar, Eren mulai merasa sakit dan mulai menggerakan kaki kanannya yang lilitannya melonggar. "Kkh!! Bangsat! Lepaskan-Argh!" Levi mencengkram kaki kananya dengan kuku yang tajam. "Seperti kakimu kotor Eren, akan kubersikan-"

**Jleb.**

Telapak kakinya putus ketika Levi memotong kakinya dari pergelangan kaki, Eren berteriak sejadi - jadinya.

"AAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHH!!" Suara yang menggelegar bima sakti, Levi suka itu.

Eren meringis kesakitan akibat daging kakinya yang terekspos dengan darahnya yang mengalir deras, ia tempelkan kakinya yang buntung dengan tentakelnya, tiba - tiba darahnya membeku dan rasa sakitnya berhenti. "Tentakel milikku bisa membuat trombpsitmu berkali lipat, jadi jangan bermacam - macam," Peringat Levi sambil mencium pipi Eren yang basah, menghapus air mata dengan jilatannya, Eren masih melawan dengan membuang muka.

Tak sadar tangan nakal milik Levi masih beoprasi, tangan vampir itu menginvasi bagian bawahnya, menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan mulai menyentuhnya lagi, Levi memundurkan wajahnya dan mulai menjilati milik Eren sebagai permintaan maaf. "Khh!! Lepaskan!! Aku tak sudi disentuh denganmu!!" Eren masuh memberontak dengan menggoyangkan badannya, lilitan dari segala arah mulai mengeras, serasa tulang akan remuk jika ditambah.

Puas menghisap milik Eren yang kecil, mulutnya berhirjrah keantara dua bongkahan daging itu, Levi meremas pantatnya yang empuk itu, memberi sengatan nikmat sesaat ke badannya. Lidah nakal itu kini bermain di permukaan anal yang basah karena cairan minyak untuk memperlemas ototnya.

"Hengh!!" Dugaan Eren benar, lidah Levi kini menginvasi lubang bokongnya. Meski pantatnya sudah diberi pelumas, rasa sakit tetap bermunculan ketika lidah itu meliuk - meliuk didalamnya, menabrak dengan sengaja. "Aarggh, Hmnghh, H-hentikan!" Eren merasa nyeri lagi ketika merasakan dua jari yang panjang itu masuk, bergantian dengan keluar lidahnya, jari milik Levi bisa menjangkau tempat lebih dalam

"Kenapa, hm? Bukannya kau merasa nikmat?" Bisik Levi, ia mulai memainkan jarinya dengan menggali lebih dalam. Selain kukunya tajam, Levi terus menyerang bagian yang dekat dengan bola testisnya. "Aaargh-Aaa-Aahn!" Antara sakit dan nikmat, milik Eren mulai berdiri lagi, Levi tersenyum melihat hasilnya, kini ia mengganti gerakan dengan gerakan menggunting, rasa nyeri menyerang Eren bertubi - tubi sampai ia mendongak 90 derajat.

Puas dengan jarinya, miliknya yang besar sudah tegak dengan gagah, kini ia gesek kepalanya ke permukaan analnya dibantu tentakel yang memililit kedua pahanya. "J-jangan..Kumohon..." Eren yang baru sadar dari nyeri berusaha memohon, melupakan harga dirinya, bagaimana pun ia tidak siap diperkosa dengan maklhuk ini. "Kau akan menjadi milikku, Eren" Levi menjilat bibirnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGHH!"

Penis yang berukuran dua kali lipat dari tentakelnya kini menerjang masuk dengan paksa lewat lubang anusnya, lapisan dalam menghimpit kencang sampai Levi berhenti bergerak. Rasa sakit dunia membuat Eren hampir pingsan, gagal karena miliknya Levi berhenti bergerak, mau tidak mau ia bisa merasakan barangnya yang besar itu. Levi, lain rasa, merasakan surga duniawi didalam calon istrinya, atau sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang, sudah menancap kejantanan didalamnya menandakan ia sudah menjadi miliknya.

Kembali kedunia asal, Levi mulai menggerakan miliknya lagi sambil menantap wajah Eren yang berlumuran air matanya, memang melihat Eren tersiksa seperti ini menambah kegairahannya. "Shhh, Eren, semua akan baik - baik saja," Bisik Levi, seduktif seperti biasa, ia menggerakan penisnya dengan pelan, Eren tetap bisa merasakan sakit yang lama, kerutan didahinya semakin kusut.

"Hengh-Ahn-S-sialan-kau-Affhn!-L-Levi-Hnghh!" Geram Eren diantara isakan dan umpatannya, entah sadis atau maso, Levi semakin semangat dimaki olehnya, ia menggerakan miliknya lebih cepat. "Aaahfnn!" Eren hampir tersedak dengan air liurnya sendiri ketika tempo dipercepatkan, decitan kulit saling menggesek plus suara ranjang bergoyang didengar oleh Eren untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari saraf penghantar rasa sakit rasanya Eren ingin memutuskan saraf itu.

Rasa sakit di area bawah masih bergema, setiap kepala penis otu menabrakkan prostatnya, ia berteriak kencang, merasakan nyeri dan pusing sekaligus, kenikmatannya tenggelam karena ukurannya yang terlalu besar. "Aargh-Uhnn-Hngrhj-Ahhngh!" Melihat Eren yang menangis sambil menahan desah dan juga menatapnya dengan benci membuat Levi menciumnya, menurutnya karena rasa dorongan yang diberi nama cinta oleh manusia.

"Eren, aku mencintaimu." Ujar Levi sambil menatap Eren serius, keringatnya mengucur kebawah lehernya dan menetes ke wajah Eren.

Sesaat, kata - kata magikal itu membuat Eren lupa dengan rasa sakitnya, mereka saling bertatapan hanya sekian detik sampai Levi mulai menggeram dan mendarat di lehernya. "H-hentikan se-semua Argh-Ini! L-levi!" Ujar Eren sambil dengan nada maksa, Levi menundukan wajahnya dan mulai menjilati lehernya yang lezat itu.

"Percuma, sebentar lagi aku-Hnngh," Geraman Levi menandakan sebentar lagi ia datang, tempo decitan di tempat tidur semakin kencang, gerakan menyodokknha semakin cepat, Eren ingin pingsan ketika merasakan serangan sakit di bokong dan kepalanya bertubi - tubi.

"Ahn, Eren-"

"Aargh, aah, H-hentikan! L-Levi-AAAAAAH!"

Merasakan semburan cairan panas didalamnya, rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang dikepalanya, meski di dalam anusnya masih berdenyut. Levi tidak mencabut langsung dari bokongnya, membuat Eren kebingungan, bahkan Levi juga bernafas memburu, menandakan memperkosa Eren juga menyita tenaga.

"Ghh!" Eren berusaha menggerakan kedua pahanya yang kaku karena remasan tentakel maupun akibat gerakan sodokan dari Levi, tapi ia menggerakan bokongnya untuk melepaskan penis terkutuk itu. "Hey, mau kemana? Kau belum selesai, bocah." Eren shock mendengar bisikan iblis itu, Levi mengangkat tubuh Eren yang kini sudah tidak berbalut pakaian, dan menaruhnya dalam posisi duduk tanpa melepaskan penis raksasa dari anal Eren.

Disinilah Eren, duduk dipangkuan sang Kapten dengan bokongnya yang masih ditancapi.

"Khhh! Kau sudah puas bukan? Kenapa masih berlanjut!?" Protes Eren karena sudah tidak kuat mengikuti kemauan iblis yang birahi itu, nyeri didalam lubangnya masih menggema di kepalanya. "Kata siapa? Milikku masih mengeras didalammu, aku ingin didalammu lebih lama lagi," Bisik Levi dengan kata - kata vulgar, Eren heran dengan barang miliknya memang benar - benar jahanam, ia bisa merasakan cairan miliknya mengalir keluar lewat sela lubangnya.

"Hmmm, sepertinya kau butuh satu lagi," Levi menyentil jarinya untuk memanggil sesosok tentakel, kini ujungnya menyerupai penis. "A-apa!? Kau gila!? Aku hanya seorang manusia-Kkhhh!!" Ucapannya terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menarik ujung permukaan analnya dengan paksa, oh! Itu jari miliknya.

Dua ruas jari itu mengoles minyak pelumas kedalamnya, meski rasa nyerinya dua kali lipat, tapi kini ototnya cepat menyesuaikan dengan pijitan dua ruas itu. "Mnghh-Kkhhf-Arghhhhh-Khh!" Eren tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri, Levi terkekeh dan menarik kepala Eren untuk menangkap bibirnya. Cup. Lidah Eren berusaha masuk, mennjilati lidah yang berdarah itu, Eren cukup malu untuk tidak melawan balik.

Satu jari ia tambahkan.

"Aahh!" Eren melepaskan ciuman mereka, memberi pandangan bingung dan juga kesal. Levi tidak bereaksi, ia memasuki satu jarinya dengan kalem.

Tiga jari itu menyatu didalamnya, membentuk seperti bor dan mulai mengoles lebih dalam lagi. Kini rasa nikmat menyesatkan mulai bangkit, tentu Eren tidak mau terpancing kedalam sesat iblis berwujud alien ini, tapi gerakan jari itu tidak mau kalah, Eren dipaksa untuk mendesah karenanya.

"Mana suaramu yang indah, Eren?" Levi mulai menghujam jarinya dengan kasar. "Aargh-Ti-tidak-Akan-Aa-Aah!!" Tolak Eren mentah - mentah, meski ia tahu membuka mulutnya sama saja membuat suara.

Merasa tugas jarinya selesai, Levi mengeluarkan tiga jari yang sudah berlumuran minyak bercampur sperma, Eren tidak bisa bernafas lega sekarang, karena tentakel itu akan menyodoknya setelah ini.

"Last chance, Eren, tunduklah kepadaku, lalu akan kuberi seks yang nikmat," Ujar Levi, Eren tetap menggeleng kepala, Levi mendecih.

"Baiklah, Eren, kau yang meminta-"

"AAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!!" Sodokan kedua yang lebih menyiksa dari sebelumnya, karena kapasitas dalamnya semakin sempit.

Eren bernafas tersengal - sengal karena sodokannya tanpa rem, tentu memberi skot jantung, dan juga nyeri tingkat neraka dunia, bokongnya serasa akan robek kalau tentakel itu memaksa lebih dalam lagi. Tentu itu hanya halusinasi Eren yang lelah karena diserang rasa sakit secara terus - menerus, kini wajah Eren lebih kacau dari sebelumnya, dan Levi suka. Levi mengangkat pinggul Eren yang begitu seksi dimatanya, membuat dua buah batang didalamnya bergeser, tentakel maju duluan untuk menambah sensasi gesekannya, tentu Levi yang menikmati.

"Aaaegh-Aahhn-Hnghh-" Eren sudah menyerah dalam hal menahan suara, seperempat otaknya berasa berhenti bekerja dan kini tubuhnya di gerakan oleh Levi.

Eren tak terima ketika Levi menyeringai karena suaranya, ia masih tak mengerti, kenapa harus dia dan kenapa ia melalukan ini semua, rasa penyiksaan ini ingin diakhiri oleh tangannya. Tarikan dan dorongan Levi semakin cepat, begitu juga isakan kesakitan Eren diselingi decitan kulit, Eren membuka kedua matanya yang mulai sayu dan menatap Levi.

"K-kenapa-Argh-K-Kau melaku-ku-ka-Ah ini kepada-Ghh-ku-Hnn!"

Levi tidak menjawab, ia hanya menciumi wajahnya lalu mulai menghisap lehernya dengan sensual, amarah Eren sudah tak terbendungi.

"Jawab! Aaargh-Kkhhh!" Slap. Levi mendorong kencang sampai daging pantatnya memantul dipangkuannya.

"B-bukankah-kau-Hngh!-Bilang k-kau mencintai-Ahhhgn- kepadaku? Mnghh!" Pertanyaan kali ini membuat Levi pelan dalam menggerakan bokongnya

"Hm? Bukankah manusia melakukan ini kalau mereka mencintai seseorang?" Tanya Levi balik, Eren tak menjawabnya sambil mengunci mulutnya.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku, Eren?" Tanya Levi sambil memandang manik hijau keemasan yang ia kagumi. "T-tentu s-saja t-tida-Aaahh! Aku membencimu!" Eren menatapnya dengan benci dan jijik, lalu mulai merasakan rasa sakit lagi ketika dua penis itu mencoba menabrak prostatnya secara bergantian.

"Aargh-Aaahn-Ghhh-Aaaghh!"

"Itulah hukumannya kalau kau bohong, Eren, aku tahu kau begitu menyukaiku ketika kau menatapku di ruang kokpit itu." Bisik Levi sambil senyum menggoda, ia serang titik kelemahannya meski tahu Eren merasakan sakit yang amat dalam, Eren mendongak sambil terisak kesakitan, air matanya bercucuran tiada henti, Levi menggerogoti tengkuk lehernya yang kelewat indah itu. Eren mendelik ketika tangan dingin itu kini menyentuh miliknya, bukannya memberinya nikmat, malah rasa sakit bertambah.

Miliknya bertambah sakit karena sudah keluar dua kali, nyeri didalamnya membuat mengeras lagi, mau bagaimana lagi tubuh bagian itu tidak bisa di kontrol, selain rasa sakit menghantuinya, masalah baru muncul.

"S-sebentar lagi, Hngh, Eren," Geraman yang sama ketika sang monster mulai menyembur cairan terkutuknya, ditambah dua jumlah, tentu tidak akan muat didalamnya, sebelum robek, Eren memberontak.

"T-tarik keluar! Brengsek-Aaargh!" Cambukan di kulit pantatnya membuatnya membatu, rupanya Levi tidak segan - segan menyiksanya kalau menganggu bagian 'datang'. Pinggul Eren serasa beda tubuh, pinggul bergerak atas bawah dengan kecepatan lebih karena tangan dan juga cambukan dari Levi, mau tidak mau Eren tidak menghalangi dengan menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menyukai ini, Eren," Bisiknya sebelum menyembur di dalamnya, Eren tak mendengar karena pikirannya terganggu akibat dua batang itu.

'Here I come.'.

**SPLURT. SPLURT.**

"AAAAAH-WAAAAAAAHHH"

Rasa dahsyat menggelegar di dalam analnya sampai mengenai prostatnya dengan keras, tubuh Eren langsung terkulai lemas, tak ada energi tersisa di tubuhnya. Levi menarik tentakel penisnya, kekosongan sementara membuat sprema hangat itu mengalir dengan deras, untuk kejantananya, masih ingin berada didalam Eren untuk sebentar lagi.

"Bagaimana, Eren? Kau menyukai ini bukan? Hm? Eren?" Rupanya Eren pingsan dalam pangkuannya, mungkin tak kuasa menahan letusan yang penuh derita atau kenikmatan? Entalah, hanya Eren yang tahu.

Levi menyeringai lebar, berpura - pura selama bertahun - tahun untuk bertemu bocah macam Eren untuk djadikan wadah generasi selanjutnya tidak buruk juga.

_Selamat tidur, Eren._

**The end**

* * *

 

Omake ( Yg ini ending humor dan fluff, bisa dibilang ini alternate Endingnya atau FAQ session xD) :

"Levi, aku masih tidak mengerti..."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Mengenai semuanya!"

"*Sigh* Jadi begini, 5 tahun yang lalu, aku ditemukan oleh Erwin dan Hanji, mereka menawariku tempat tujuan, sebagai gantinya aku memberi tahu spesies tentangku kepada mereka dan mengizinkan mereka melakukan percobaan denganku, yang tahu hanya Erwin dan Hanji tentunya."

"Ooh, lalu kenapa kamu menyerang kapal ini sekarang?"

"Karena kami baru saja dari River Galaxy, dimana puing - puing planetku berada, disana aku menemukan peninggalan kakek moyang yang memintaku meneruskan keturunan.."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku memilih Eren, sang anak baru yang baru gede dan masih bau kencur, tentu Erwin tidak setuju, tapi setelah melihatmu di ruang kokpit, aku membuat keributan."

"Kalau itu masalahnya, Kenapa kamu memilihku? Kenapa kau menyerang seluruh kru?" "Satu - satu, karena aku jatuh cinta kepadamu saat melihatmu berlatih di lapangan 3 tahun yang lalu, meski bocah tapi bo-"

"Sudah, sudah! Satunya?" "Aku tidak menyerang mereka, aku hanya menggunakan kemampuanku dalam membuat ilusi dan melabui orang, darah yang kau lihat hanya ilusi, mereka semua tertidur pulas,"

"Komandan Erwin?"

"Dia tidur juga, eh-kenapa? Kau naksir dengannya?" "Eh! Bukan kok! Kalau untuk menerus keturunan, bukannya aku tidak bisa ya?" "Bisa kok."

"Heh!? Bagaimana caranya!?"

"Tentakel - tentakel ku ini akan membuat jaringan khusus ditubuhmu untuk menampung anak kita, dan keluarnya... tentu lewat lubang analmu,"

"Heee-Aaaaah saya tidak mauuu-Aaahhhh!" P.S Semua orang disetel tidur sampai Eren dan Levi keluar lewat kapal darurat dan mereka terbangun kalau sudah masuk atmosfir bumi.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih yang mau mampir dan membaca fanfic berfetish ria ini xD awalnya aku menulis ini untuk senpai tercinta ku, tapi kupikir mempublikasikan ini tidak buruk juga, mohon maaf untuk keurangan dan typonya xD semoga fik pwp ini bisa mengisi asupan kalian semua :3


End file.
